


Not Worth It

by orphan_account



Series: big fat flamboyantly gay one shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, I should stop, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Smutish, idek anymore, insecure!niall, is that a thing?, k bye, not really - Freeform, sort of, student!niall, teacher!Zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes the mistake of letting Mr. Malik, his unfairly beautiful art teacher, see into his sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth It

Zayn rubbed his hands over his face, eyes glancing towards the clock on the wall. 49, 48, 47... He couldn't wait for this day to be over. He surveyed his class, watching the students work on their mid-term projects. They were supposed to draw something special to them. Zayn said it was meant to help them see deeper into themselves and really "find their inner artist", but honestly, he'd been too tired that day to come up with a more interesting concept. 15, 14, 13, 12... 

Zayn's eyes flicked to Niall, a short, skinny, blonde kid with a thick Irish accent. He wasn't exactly a star pupil, which puzzled Zayn because with all of his artistic ability, he damn well could be. 3, 2, 1...

The bell rang, signifying the end of school. "Alright guys, I'll see you on Monday. Stay out of trouble, don't do drugs and all that jazz..." he muttered to the passing students. A few students grumbled polite goodbyes on the way past but most just shuffled out tiredly. It was Friday after all, it's not like Zayn could blame them.

The young teacher stood and stretched, grabbing his keys and coat. He made his way towards the door, only to have something catch his eye. It was Niall, still sitting in the back corner, hunched over a sketchbook. His bright blue eyes seemed to be transfixed on the paper, bony fingers flitting over the picture with ease and delicacy.

"Niall." Zayn called out, but got no reaction. "Niiiiiall." He tried again, but still, no answer. Zayn sighed and quietly strolled over to where Niall was sitting. As he approached, Niall sensed movement in his peripheral vision, and glanced up quickly. What he saw made his heart race. Mr. Malik, his unfairly beautiful art teacher, was walking towards him. Niall quickly focused back on his work and tilted the sketchbook towards himself so Zayn wouldn't be able to see his work if he stood in front of the nervous boy. "Niall." Zayn said again, this time catching his student's attention. Niall looked up slowly, clutching his drawing to his chest.

"Yes, sir?" He asked quietly, innocently.

"The bell rang about a minute ago. And you haven't even moved." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly and supressing a yawn.

"Oh, shit." Niall startled, then clamped his hand over his mouth. "Shit. I mean, shoot! I mean... s-sorry." He stammered nervously.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, young man." Zayn tried to keep his face serious but couldn't help when he grinned at the flustered kid that sat before him.

"Y-yeah..." Niall managed to get out, quickly snapping his sketchbook shut and shoving it in his bookbag.

"Hey wait," Zayn laughed as Niall stood from his seat. "Can I see your sketch?"

Niall's eyes widened as he pushed his bag behind him. "N-no. It's not f-finished yet..."

"I'm sure it's fine." Zayn assured him with a kind smile. "Let's have a look." he stepped forward and reached out a hand, but Niall just stumbled backwards.

"N-n-no!" he snapped, his voice coming out more hysterical than he'd meant it to be. "It's not-t any g-good." he avoided his teacher's gaze, and mumbled so quietly that Zayn almost didn't hear, "It's not worth it."

Zayn stilled and stared at Niall with shock. "Niall..." he soothed, "You're an amazing artist, you have nothing to worry about." Niall was leaning against the back wall of the classroom, face flushed a deep red and staring holes into the toes of his shoes. Zayn took a couple steps closer and leaned towards his student. "Please."

Niall looked up into the golden eyes of his favourite teacher. He nodded slowly, "Okay." His hands rummaged around in his bag, and eventually pulled out a thin black sketchbook. With shaky hands, he handed it over.

Zayn took the book lightly in his hands, grinning childishly at the big "KEEP OUT" scrawled across the front, accompanied by little doodles and scraps of ripped out papers still clinging to the rings. He turned to the first page and found a drawing of the front of a coffee shop, not even a 5 minutes walk from the school. "Th-that's not it..." Niall stammered, but Zayn silenced him by holding up one slender finger.

"These are really good..." he remarked, flipping from page to page, finding drawings and sketches of anything and everything; a table, a cat on a doorstep, an old woman waiting at a train station, a landscape of a lake, and... "Niall, what's this?"

Up until this point, Niall had been focusing on anything but his teacher, but when he looked at the sketch Zayn was referring to, his eyes widened and his hands automatically moved to slap the book onto the floor. "Hey!" Zayn cried in surprise, but Niall had already gathered his things and was pushing past, towards the door. "Wait!" Zayn reached out to grab Niall's wrist. The young student was fuming with embarassment, wriggling his arm roughly to get free of his teacher's grasp.

"No, no, let me go." he whimpered quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Niall." Zayn said softly, as not to scare the poor kid who was obviousley mortified. "Was that a picture of me?"

"No!" he snapped defensively, even though he knew it was no use. "It was just a-- nothing. I-it was nothing."

Zayn sighed and tugged his pupil's wrist so that they were facing each other. "I'm not stupid you know. I know a picture of me when I see one, and that..." he pointed to the sketchbook on the floor, "Was definetly me."

Niall huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed that Mr. Malik wouldn't let him go spend the entire weekend hiding from the shame that was threatening to engulf him. "So what if it was?" Niall snapped, "I needed something to draw, and you were just... there! You with your lovely hair and sharp jawline, you're too pretty not to draw!" he rushed out, and instantly regretted every word of it.

Zayn's expression changed from confused to smug. "You think I'm pretty, huh?"

"Um. Well, that's--" Niall started but Zayn cut him off.

"Pretty. That's a new one actually." he smiled proudly.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised." Niall scoffed jerked his wrist out of the older man's grasp. "Now, let me go die in a hole due to shame and embarassment, and we can forget this whole fiasco." Niall turned on his heel and went to leave, but Zayn grabbed his wrists again and pulled the student between himself and his desk, pinning him against the worn and scratched wood with his hips.

Niall squeaked a bit and tried to wriggle free. "Say it again." Zayn murmured in a low voice, "What's so pretty about me?" he added softly, all the while skimming his nose up the side of Niall's neck.

"U-um." Niall stammered, eyes fluttering. "Well... for starters, your lips. Perfectly full, just the right shade of red. "

"Mhmm..." Zayn listened intently, lips barely brushing Niall's throat. "Go on."

"Urgh." Niall made a distressed little noise, like it physically pained him to go on with this. "E-eyes... golden, practically molten caramel. Piercing, like they could see through anyone."

Zayn started kissing and nipping at the flesh of Niall neck, causing the young student to reach up and grab fistfuls of the silky raven hair. "This damn hair... always articulately styled, never one hair out of place, unless it's when you're drawing, and then you get this look about you, like nothing matters but the art and it's--" he cut himself off with a loud grunt when his teacher bit down on the junction of his throat and shoulder.

"It's. What?" Zayn pressed inbetween kisses and lovebites."

"Ugh..." Niall moaned out as if unglad that he had to be the one to say it. "Beautiful... You're fucking beautiful."

That's when Zayn lost whatever self control he had left, and moved his lips to Niall's. He kissed him roughly, there was nothing sweet about it. It was all tongues and teeth and grabbing hands, and neither of them were stopping for breath.

Zayn's hands reached around to grab Niall's thighs and lift him onto the desk. "And do you know what I think about you?" he practically growled between kisses.

"Enlighten me." Niall was finally feeling brave in this whole situation.

Niall shivered as his teacher's hands ran down his sides to his waist, and started to unbotton his jeans. "I think you're smart..." Zayn pressed an urgent lovebite right under Niall's jaw. "And you're adorable when you bite your lip when you're really focused. It's that kind of cute where I can't decide which I want to do more; cuddle you, or bend you over my desk and fuck you till neither of us can walk." Niall's pants were now undone and Zayn was teasing him by playing with the elastic of his boxers. "You're so talented, and you don't even realise it." he said, staring straight into Niall's now dark cyan eyes. "And, if my theories are correct..." his hands delved into Niall's boxers and rapped around the base of his cock.  
Niall felt like he couldn't breathe as his teacher slowly pumped his hardening member. "Mmm, I was right. Big boy..."

Niall supressed a moan as he bucked his hips willingly into Zayn's hand. His teacher started a torturing slow rhythm, alternating between pressing his thumb into the underside of Niall's cock and flicking it across the head, and repeat. "Remember the part where you wanted to bend me over a desk?" he gasped out as Zayn's other hand traced up his spine, the sweet gesture contradicting the actions of the hand on his cock.

"Most definetly." Zayn nodded, leaning his forehead against Niall's.

"Zayn..." Niall moaned, surprising his teacher when he used his first name. "Fuck me already." his voice was barely a whisper as his eyes wrenched shut and his hips lifted upwards again.

"Thought you'd never ask." Zayn smiled as he moved his hands to Niall's back and stepped back to drag him off the desk, only to spin him around and pin him hard against the desk, chest pressed into the wood. He felt his jeans and boxers being shimmied down to his ankles and a rough, calloused pair of hands grab a handful of his ass.

If Niall turned his head, he could see most of what his teacher was doing, and what he did see, on turned him on more than he had been... if that's even possible. Zayn kept eye contact as he lewdly slipped two fingers into his mouth and sucked. When those two gloriously long fingers left the heaven that were Zayn's lips, he moved them to circle Niall's entrance.

"Unghh..." Niall grunted and dropped his head onto the desk. "You-- you don't have to prepare me, I... I fingered myself to the idea this morning... I'm fine..."

"I don't care... I've wanted to get my fingers inside you for nearly 6 months. I hate waiting..." Zayn groaned behind him and inserted three fingers at once, threatening to overwhelm the boy beneath him when he hit his prostate in one go.

"F-fuck!" Niall's voice cracked as he quivered. His back arched his back as he pushed his ass back to try to take more of Zayn's fingers. "More..." he could barely get the word without screaming it. "Please... "

His broken pleads fueled the fire in Zayn's stomach as he started to work and curl his fingers inside the desperate boy. "Gonna fuck you hard, Ni. So hard you won't be able to walk or sit tomorrow or the next day or the next without remember that I've been here. Inside you. Wanting you just as much as you want me..." Niall moaned loudly, whimpering a bit and taking a swollen lip between his teeth. "Don't. Bite. Your lip." Zayn gritted, trying to hold back from just pounding with everything he had into the kid writhing beneath him. "It's purely unfair..."

But Niall didn't stop. He bit down so hard he swore he could taste blood and started to move back against Zayn's fingers, forcing himself down onto any bit of length he could. "I'll stop when you quit teasing and fuck me." his voice was urgent and low, sending a shiver right through his teacher.

Zayn pulled his fingers out, causing Niall to groan at the loss of contact. He unbottoned his pants and quickly stroked his painfully hard member a few times. "Condom, condom, where's the fucking condom..." he muttered to himself as he dug through a nearby drawer.

"Forget the condom, I wanna feel you inside me, wanna feel you fill me up..." Niall whimpered from his position, still bent over the desk. His words caused Zayn's cock to twitch in his own hand.

"As you wish..." Zayn said and grabbed Niall's hips to steady him before slowly pushing into his student's stretched and gaping hole.

Niall threw his head back in silent pleasure at the intensity of it all. "Fff--" he bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out.

"Fuck..." Zayn agreed with Niall's silent proclamation, "You're fingers and mine and yet you still manage to be so fucking tight..." Zayn's hips were now flush with Niall's ass, and he slowly started to circle his hips.

"I'm not tight, you're just fucking huge..." Niall moaned into the desk like he couldn't quite believe it himself. "Fuck... move." And so Zayn did, however painfully slow it might've been. He slowy thrusted into his student, over and over again, teasing. Always with the teasing. "Harder." he demanded, arching his back so he could take Zayn deeper. "Faster... Please, Zayn, please..." he moaned loudly as the man inside him obeyed, "Fuck me into next week... Shit!"

It wasn't long before Niall's vision was going white with pleasure and he was releasing all over the desk, practically untouched. And Zayn still rammed away, never breaking pace until he too was falling right over the edge, filling Niall's ass so that there was probably more cum in him than blood in his veins. 

Zayn gently pulled out as Niall's oversensitive and skinny form slumped against the desk. "Fuck..." was the only word to escape his lips as he tried to get a grasp on his breath.

"That, Niall Horan," Zayn pulled his student up so that he was facing him, and did up his jeans for him, "Was definetly worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WROTE A THING  
> IDK HOW TO FEEL ABOUT IT. this was for my best friend Rachel (aka Rachelcup) bc she wrote me a lovely Lilo oneshot a while ago so I kindof owed her this. IDEK IF THIS SHOULD BE ON THE INTERNET IDK HOW I FEEL  
> I JUST WROTE SMUT. GAY PORN WAS CREATED BY MY FINGER TIPS.


End file.
